Queen of Light, Prince of Darkness
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: I am no good at summaries.. I just hope this is enjoyed by someone somewhere! A hopefully interesting take on the Origin of Cosmos and why Dracula became who he is. ONESHOT


Queen of Light, Prince of Darkness

Pairing: Serenity/Dracula

Crossover: Sailor Moon/ Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2

Rating: T

WARNING: Semi-Detailed suicide.

Authors Note 1: **READ FIRST! This has not been beta'd would love a beta and some /****GENTLE****/ criticism! ANY FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AND WILL BE REMOVED!**

Authors Note 2/ Plot note: Since Usagi is attributed and hinted at being Cosmos to most and since we do not know the true origins of Cosmos and speculate at it I figured I would toss my opinion into the fray. Mind you this is my idea after hearing/seeing the scene from My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic with my daughter of Twilight Sparkle becoming a Princess. I apologize if my fight scenes are severely lackluster.

This is crossed over with Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2. Slightly AU and OOC at the end.

Mnemosyne- Goddess of Memory

_memory _or _song_

The battle had gone horribly after Uranus and Galaxia had fallen, leaving Eternal Sailor Moon, Gabriel Belmont who was now known as Dracula and his estranged son Alucard facing Chaos and Satan.

Her fuku was ripped in several parts, cuts scattered all over the visible flesh of her arms, legs and where the fuku was ripped on her abdomen. Her silver tinted blood left a scent that lingered on the air making both the vampire and dampier close to salivating. Her odango tassled, tendrils of gold spun hair floating in the harsh winds that blew. A gaze of sapphire turned to the ground snapped upwards towards her foes, clenching her scepter in her hand her gaze of determination made Chaos laugh maniacally.

"I recognize THAT look! Beryl, Metallia, Nehelenia, Pharoah 90 and the Wiseman have seen that look! Come on child if you think you can take me! The rest of your senshi and Galaxia have fallen! What makes you think you stand a chance against me?!"

Tears of anger filled her eyes as she glared at Chaos, "I may fall. But the good in humans will prevail over evil!" Raising her scepter above her head the moonlight glittering off of the item, the wind picking up even more making her and her comrades hair whip around, "You will be punished one way or another for your transgressions! Silver Moon! Crystal!"

Before she could finish her attack, Chaos hit her with a beam of dark energy that sent her flying backwards. Her scepter flying out of her hand as she hit the ground and bounced before rolling to a stop.

"I warned you child, you don't stand a chance against me. Not as you are! Nor will you ever!"

A blood red whip lashed out in front of Chaos' face nicking his cheek drawing black blood. Snarling at the sudden attack, Chaos looked at the owner of the whip and was shoved aside by Satan.

"Gabriel Belmont. It's been what? Over a millenia?"

A rough Scottish baritone brogue came forth from the dark haired man, "Not long enough, couldn't keep you in Hell long enough for my liking."

Satan bared his teeth and clenched his fists as a intricate gate appeared from thin-air, whirling towards the gate as a green haired man with a thick beard stepped out clad in deep black crimson armor as dark as his black eyes.

The man waved his hand non-chalantly and everything went greyscale except for Dracula and the unconcious moon princess who was being tended to by Alucard who was trying to rouse her. "I suggest you grab her and follow me through the gates, the three of you. I am Chronos, the father of time and the father to Setsuna, the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto. Make haste!"

Alucard scooped up the unconcious princess and ran towards the open gate and ran into the mist filled room, his father hot on his heels. Chronos stepping through the gates and slamming the doors shut, "Welcome to the gates of time and space... Usually I do not allow people here, but this occassion is an exception... Fate and Destiny have demanded for her to be brought here. She is to become the Queen of the Stars finally... With some help."

Leading them down a hallway full of intricate doors Chronos spoke once more, "Obviously you and the Princess have prior history Gabriel Belmont. You haven't seen her since her past form of Princess Serenity."

Dracula looked pensive as flashes of pink roses and a fountain came to his memory, "I vaguely remember her..."

"Then stop here... It was before your complete and total fall into darkness... After you had defeated Satan the first time." He opened the door to show them a shimmering image of the past.

_"Gabriel... I am so sorry about Marie's passing... She was so kind to me. Through all my ditziness and clumsiness..."_

_The man looked up at the princess who was now rubbing her eyes weeping and sniffling and his heart melted, this girl who he was assigned to before his wifes passing he had deemed annoying had indeed grown on him and his wife. He remembered fondly that he walked in with Marie one day into their humble abode and saw the Princess covered in flour trying to make biscuits. He was agitated that the flour was everywhere but that all changed when Marie began to laugh when the princess stared owlishly at them. Every part of her humble commoner frock was covered in white flour along with her face except for the very tip of her nose. Serenity inhaled sharply and sneezed, sending a cloud of flour shaking off of her into the air. At that Gabriel began to laugh a deep fullbodied laugh._

_He stood up from his seat on the rim of the marble of the fountain and grabbed the Princess in a gentle hug to calm her. "She was so happy to have someone to talk to. And a friend like you."_

Chronos shut the door and looked at the man that had fallen from grace, "Gabriel Belmont. I was personally at the gates guarding the night Serenity committed suicide, it was because of Zobek. He manipulated Beryl and was an accomplice with Chaos who you now know had and has multiple forms... He was Queen Metallia and all the other villains she faced as Sailor Moon. He was the reason why Endymion died, and the cause of him hurting her as he did. Endymion was a naive boy who thought he deserved the world when in fact he deserved nothing. We know of the romance you had with her, and that her suicide made your descent to darkness happen.

Dracula clenched his fists so tightly his nails punctured the skin of his palm causing crimson red blood to drip to the flawless white alabaster floor. Chronos opened the door next to the one he had just shut to show another memory.

_Gabriel watched the Moon Princess pace back and forth barefooted in her room in the castle on the moon. "What's wrong?"_

_"Mother... She arranged for me to marry Endymion... She knows how I feel... I don't want to marry him Gabriel... There is something off about him. I can't put my finger on it..." She continues to pace, a look of deep concern and worry upon her face until a wild look appears. "Perhaps you could ask for my hand, I would rather marry you than Endymion! Please Gabriel! I implore you!"_

_"I wish I could Princess... But your mother would just say no... We both know that... You are royalty and I am just a knight with no title. That and I had a wife remember?"_

_Serenity stopped her pacing and looked at him crestfallen, "I know... I would never try to take her place... I wouldn't ask... If it were another..."_

_Striding over to the princess that now stood still and taking her in his arms tilting her face to see his, "But I am sure, if Marie had to choose between you or an unknown woman... She'd choose you in a heartbeat."_

_He tilted his head down towards hers capturing her lips in a soft chaste kiss and pulled away slowly, looking at the princess whose eyes were half lidded staring up at him in an ultimate form of feminine beauty a beautiful rose pink blush stained gorgeously across her cheeks._

_"I want to give you something precious to me Gabriel..."_

The memory faded to black as the sound of a dress rustling and hitting the floor emitted, Chronos closed the door and walked forward. "Needless to say, I am sure you two are old enough to happen without me to give any details. Aren't you?"

Alucard had a faint tinge of color to the tip of his nose in embarrassment, "We are."

Walking forward something began to bother Alucard, "I hate to bother or intrude into my father's personal life... But it is wrote that Serenity and Endymion were inseperable, how and WHY were they set to be wed and why did she commit suicide after Endymion died?"

"A very good question... Mnemosyne, the deity of memory, wanted it written that Serenity and Endymion were star crossed lovers. When in fact it was your father and the princess. As for the suicide... Remember me saying Chaos had multiple forms that included Queen Metalia? And Queen Metalia influenced Beryl? After Beryl had killed Endymion, she told the Princess you had died Gabriel Belmont." He waved at a dark door, "This is that memory."

Opening a black grim looking door another memory blossomed for them to see.

_A dark red haired woman was laughing menacingly as Endymion fell to the ground, his red life force spilling out of him and pouring down the stairs in a macabre sort of river._

_Serenity shrieked and gripped the sword that Endymion once held and brandished it in front of her attempting to protect herself. Beryl began to laugh, "Foolish Moon Brat! Endymion is no more! Just like your beloved Gabriel!"_

_Emotional pain tore through her like a raging fire as she let out a strangled cry, tears pricking her eyes once more. "NO! YOU LIE!"_

_"Oh I don't lie Princess... If I did I wouldn't have his hair lock or part of his combat cross would I?" _

_Once Serenity saw the lock of jet black hair and the pieces of a combat cross land on the ground near her, a wave of nausea washed over her as her blood ran ice cold. She took a glance around seeing her friends' bodies scattered near Endymions Generals the Shitennou, then to Endymions lifeless form whose blood had stopped pouring out of him. Then to the lock of hair and the pieces of the combat cross. A scream of agony erupted from the Princess' throat as tears flowed down her cheeks. Grabbing the sword blade tightly, she positioned it over her heart and looked up at the inky black starlit sky. Shutting her eyes momentarily to steady herself, she rammed the blade forward. Gasping at the pain, her airways flooding with her life force as it came up her throat and trickled from her mouth like a twisted faucet. _

_Gripping the blade harder to where it sliced her hands open she pushed the blade farther inward to were it erupted out of her back in another wave of agonizing pain. Her knees finally gave out and she fell on her side, her breaths ragged and severely shallow now. She had just moments to live left as Beryl fell to Selenity's crystal, barely hearing her mothers agonized scream along with Luna's, she whispered softly, "We'll be together soon... My love..."_

Chronos shut the door and sighed heavily. "Later that night, Selenity passed too... From overexertion with her crystal to have her daughter be reborn with her court and Endymion. And from a broken heart."

Alucard looked down at the small woman in his arms, amazed at her inner strength and devotion to the ones she loved. He realized if there were a person to follow willingly and without question, it would be her. If his father had loved her, would he still do such?

Looking up he saw his father looking at the woman in his arms, his expression unreadable. But his crimson eyes had determination in them.

"How are we going to defeat them... You brought us here for a reason, not for memories to be shown Chronos."

"You are perceptive... We are at our destination."

Opening the final door to the hall he ushered the party of three in. Shocking the two vampires, the Queen of the Moon stood there. The room looked like outer space, their every step echoing and the room looking like they were in a nebula.

"Before you bombard me with questions... Rouse my daughter Chronos..."

Chronos took his finger and ran it down the unconscious moon princess' nose watching her stir and her eyes flutter open and focus on the god of time.

"C...Chronos?"

"Yes Princess... We are here to help you..."

"We?"

"Yes daughter... We..."

Rolling out of Alucard's arms in shock and landing on the floor with a loud smack, Serenity looked up at the form of her mother. "M...Mother?"

Nodding in confirmation, Selenity walked over to Serenity and a small smile came upon their faces tears in both of their eyes as she helped her daughter to her feet and held her in an embrace in which Serenity returned eagerly.

Leading Serenity away from the three men and hooking her arm with hers, Queen Selenity smiled softly, "I am proud of you... And of what you are to become."

Confused, Serenity looked at her mother, "I don't understand. What did I do? What will I do?"

"Something you have proven that you are ready for my sweet moonbeam..."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

Queen Selenity smiled as she pulled away, several memories of her daughter as Sailor Moon and her friends, the Senshi appeared out of nowhere as she began to sing in a sweet tone walking away and Serenity following, "Y_ou've come such a long, long way. And I've watched you from that very first day... To see how you might grow. To see what you might do. To see what you've been through. And all the ways you've made me proud of you... It's time now for a new change to come. You've grown up and your new life has begun, to go where you will go, to see what you will see, to find what you will be. For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny!"_

A white light appeared from behind Queen Selenity and the parents of the Senshi appeared from the light and held up their hands. The respective colors of the planets of the ice blue of Mercury, the warm orange of Venus, the passionate red of Mars, the vibrant green of Jupiter, the amethyst purple of Saturn, the azure of Uranus, the calming aquamarine of Neptune and the solemn crimson of Pluto eminated.

As the colors increased in brightness, a pink white light emitted from Serenity's chest and the crystal came forth and floated in front of her momentarily before the colors of the planets shot into it and the crystal began rotating around her in all directions. She began to levitate off the ground and she looked at her mother in fright. The crystal began to emit a white light as it rotated around the princess faster and faster.

Serenity shut her eyes when the light got too much for her to handle, and as she did she felt the crystal slam into her chest and the light then exploded into small bits of stardust as a caped form landed on the ground.

Alucard had lowered his hands from where they had shielded his eyes, he blinked a couple of times and looked at the form on the ground that now stood tall. "Oh my..."

Dark sapphire blue eyes were now framed by silver hair, a pure white fuku with short sleeves of a brilliant gold and an eight pointed star with wings were on her chest and abdomen. The skirt of the fuku had a rainbow of the planets respective colors with two translucent ribbons that trailed to her ankles. Her hair trailed behind her on the floor even with the six inch heels she wore. She had no gloves upon her hands, though there were pearl rings on each of her fingers except for the thumb. And her scepter now touched the floor and stood a few inches taller than her.

Chronos looked at the two men, "This is Sailor Cosmos, queen of the stars, she is still Serenity or Usagi as she is now called. She has the powers of the cosmos at her disposal and her senshi's respective planetary powers."

Heels clicked as the Queen of the Stars came towards the men and paused in front of them at Chronos' side, "Is the human world still under the effects of time being stopped?"

"Yes your Highness, once you and these two go back the effects will cease."

"Good, because I will defeat Chaos and put him back in the cauldron where he belongs once and for all."

Snapping her gaze from the God of Time to Gabriel, "Are you ready to face Satan again? I will deal with Chaos and meet you somewhere if you wish. I know of our past, and I wish to talk about it after these pressing matters are taken care of."

Dracula looked at the Chaos Claws then to his clenched fists and finally back to Cosmos, his crimson eyes clashing with her sapphire eyes, "I am more than ready."

Cosmos led them to the Gate that brought them here and looked at the frozen forms of Satan and Chaos, as the Gate slammed shut and vanished time returned to normal.

Satan shook his head and looked at Chaos who was staring in pure rage at a white clad woman, "What is wrong with you!? Who is she!?" Chaos snarled at his companion and then lashed out at the Queen of the Stars verbally, "How in the hell did you access Cosmos!? I KILLED YOUR SENSHI!"

"You'd be surprised at what I am capable of and who is on my side Chaos. Be prepared to go back to the Cauldron where you belong and for Satan to be vanquished forever!" Both the Queen of the Stars and the embodiment of Evil charged at one another and at the last minute both launched into the air to begin their combat.

Cosmos looked down at the ground for a split second to see Gabriel and Satan begin their fight. She couldn't worry about him at the moment, she had more pressing issues to tend to and pushed the matter to the back of her mind. Dodging the dark energy that Chaos was throwing her way, she pushed forward.

Thrusting her scepter in front of her to parry a dark energy ball, Cosmos narrowed her eyes, "Same tricks Chaos? I am disappointed! COSMIC SHATTERING BLAST!"

What appeared to be simple sparkles flowed from the tip of the scepter forming a circular barrier, she whirled around and swung her scepter calling upon the wind power of Uranus as the scepter struck the barrier sending crystalline fragments barrelling towards Chaos in all directions.

Chaos hissed as the fragments sliced his skin open and he took the form of Uranus and let out a scream of agony, "Koneko-Chan! Why are you attacking me? I thought I was your friend!"

Sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously, "Do not take the form of my friend Chaos. I will banish you soon enough!"

A dark chuckle emitted form the embodiment of evil, "You think so do you? Wonder how your precious vampire is doing? Shall we see my sweet Serenity!?" He flew into her knocking precious oxygen from her lungs grabbing her going into a steep dive towards the ground headfirst, "There's someone that wants to meet you! Serenity meet the ground! Ground meet Serenity!" Chaos let go of her body and soared skyward cackling as he watched her plummet.

Coughing and gasping for air, Cosmos sneered as white wings spread out fully and she flipped around just before hitting the ground. Startling Satan as he sent a ball of fire at her only to get hit in the face by a gauntlet covered fist, "Your fight is with me, not her Satan!"

Alucard was in awe to say the least as he watched his father fight the former Prince of Darkness, but that was nothing to compare to watching the Guardian of the Stars and the true embodiment of evil fight in the air above him. Seeing Chaos take form of one of her friends and have her retaliate in knowing that it was a mirage was spectacular. He knew his father could win and has accomplished such a feat against Satan. But the battle above him had higher stakes the entire fate of the universe was on the line again from what he understood.

An agonized scream from Satan tore him from his revelrie as he stared at the former prince of darkness kneel on the ground and then collapse, a dark cloud rising from the body.

Dracula's chest heaved to catch his spent breath as he looked up watching the black cloud speed towards his son, "ALUCARD! MOVE!" Alas, his warning came too late and the cloud slammed into his son knocking him backwards. "...No..."

"What a wonderful body... You can't kill your own son again can you Belmont?"

Dracula froze with fear, he couldn't kill his son again... He regretted that even happening, but now... His hand was going to be forced and he dreaded it...

A bright pink light lit up the battlefield on the ground with a faint cry of 'Cosmic Galaxy Banishment!' echoing around, he stared upwards at the lone figure who was now descending at a rapid pace. Snapping his gaze to his possessed son, he let out a roar and charged tackling him off the earthen platform that was miles above the earths surface.

Cosmos' heart tightened as she watched the man formerly known as Gabriel Belmont tackle his own son off of the now disintegrating earthen platform. Pressing her wings and arms closer to her body she hastened her descent. Her heart was racing at the thought of him killing his son again, but why? They had gotten along so well up to this point...

Hearing the loud crash she opened her wings, otherwise she was going to end in that crater and make it deeper. Scoffing at the damage they had made she rolled her eyes, more energy that she had to use to repair the Earth with her crystal. The next thing that happened as she drifted downwards shocked her, a black cloud came out of Alucard and took the form of Satan.

"He possessed him... Whoa... That's just as freaky as The Exorcist, minus the three sixty head turning and puking up split pea soup kind of freaky." Quieting down she continued to watch even letting out a silent cheer as he finished Satan off and then blanched when he allowed Alucard to feed off of his wrist. It wasn't the noise, because honestly she was louder with a milk shake, it was the thought of blood. She still wasn't over that phobia she had.

Watching Alucard awaken and stand with his father she had to smile, even though she couldn't hear their conversation, she knew they were talking amicably. Landing silently after they entered the cathedrals remains, she tiptoed past the crater and the body of Satan slipping through the open gate. She walked into the cathedral and was grabbed by an arm from the shadows.

Alucard stepped out from the shadows opposite from her and she looked up, seeing Gabriel her eight pointed star twinkled softly in the shadows. Relief flooding her body, she let one ring covered hand rest above her heart as she let out a sigh. Turning around she swatted the Prince of Darkness, "Don't scare me like that! You know I hate when people grab me from behind!"

"You said you wanted to talk about our past together... Come, we'll go some place more suitable."

Watching him walk off dodging beams of the early morning sunlight, she followed him taking in the sights of what used to be a glorious castle. Her friends may have thought her a dunce, but frankly she got bored easily in school because of the things she learned were repeated over and over again. She wasn't stupid, yes she failed the exam to get into college once, but that was because she rushed to finish the exam. But the second time she took the exam she passed with flying colors. Shaking her head to stop reminicing and to move forward, they finally stopped their trek in a room only lit by candles with a large coffin in the middle.

Cosmos looked at the man standing in the middle of the room, she pressed her brooch and detransformed. Dracula looked at her standing there with blonde hair and a white sundress, "I am not the same man that you knew..."

"That's obvious..."

Anger rose in him. She dare dismiss his statement so chalantly?! "Serenity..."

A piercing gaze of blue met his red and he stopped, he remembered those expressive pools of blue so well. And knew when that gaze appeared to keep quiet. "I am not the same woman you knew either. I am not Serenity, but yet I am Serenity. I am her reincarnation Usagi Tsukino. I understand you are angry with my past self committing suicide, but I am not her in a sense... I am learning to become her once more."

Her gaze softening at him, she heaved a sigh, "I know the sorrow and the guilt she felt. And I feel the same adoration and love she did. You did something to her that made her smile brighter than Endymion could ever do, you made her feel free. You and Marie did. I know you crave to see Marie again..." She stopped when a pair of cool fingers rested on her lips, her expression shocked.

"I told you a long time ago, that if Marie could have chosen anyone from either you, Serenity, or a complete stranger she would have chose you. You and Marie made me laugh. My heart, still as it is, calls out to you because you made me smile and fight for something else after Marie passed... To be honest, I remember Zobek coming back to the Brotherhood before I left on the trip that would be my descent into darkness..."

Pausing he looked at her face and shut his eyes, painful memories flooding him.

_Zobek rushed in paler than usual and he dropped his combat cross, "Moon... Silver Millenium... Destroyed!"_

_Cornell jumped to his feet and looked at the breathless man, "What did you say!? The Silver Millenium has been destroyed!?" Taking off out of the room at a breakneck speed Cornell ran to the room that held the teleportation device that would warp people to the Kingdom on the Moon. Stepping onto the pad the light flickered and sputtered, "No... It cannot be... My Queen..."_

_Gabriel had come back into the fortress and looked at the members looking panicked and uttering incoherent whispers. Following a large group as they walked, he was led straight to the teleportation room and heard howling. "It can't be the full moon can it?"_

_One of the members of the Brotherhood looked at him and paled even further, "You... You're alive! Someone tell Lord Cornell that Belmont lives!"_

_Confusion overtook him, there was rumors of him dying? Who could have possibly started that?He looked at the closed doors of the teleportation room as another howl echoed loudly down the hall and Zobek motioned people aside, "Gabriel... Is the Moon Princess with you?"_

_"No she isn't... Why do you ask Zobek? I returned her to the Moon a week ago, you know that."_

_The doors to the room in front of them burst open and Cornell came out covered in sweat, his knuckles and forehead bloodied. Gabriel looked at Zobek and then to Cornell, "What is going on?!"_

_Cornell looked at him sadly"There is no easy way to tell you this lad... The Silver Millenium is no more. The Queen, Princess, the Queen's advisors Luna and Artemis and the Princess' Senshi are dead."_

_It felt like time had froze for the man. Serenity dead? He just held her in his arms a week ago today, walked with her in the pristine gardens and held her close as she slept curled up to him after they spent themselves together. For a whole week he yearned to be near her and felt a bubbling happiness for the longest time after Marie had passed. His breath caught in a hitch and he began to hyperventilate, a burning in his eyes that he hadn't felt since Marie passed on was increasing. _

_Dropping to his hands and knees to the rough stone of the fortress' flooring, small droplets landing sporadically as he quivered before letting out a strangled cry. People and other members of the Brotherhood thought he was mourning over the loss of the person he was supposed to protect, but Cornell knew that he was entwined romantically with the Princess. He knew the night the Princess escorted him to the teleporter to go back to Earth, he stood in the shadows of the room. Watching as the Princess willingly returned Gabriel's kiss, she smiled brightly as he smiled at her and left._

_Gabriel pushed himself up and dashed for the stable, grabbing his midnight black stallion he took off into the night to start his fateful journey that would change his life forever._

"When I heard... I knew... I had to try to bring you back... Marie didn't want to come back... Why didn't you try to find me?" He froze when he saw the upturned crescent moon on her forehead and knew he was talking to his princess, his Serenity. "Serenity... Why didn't you try to find me?"

"You heard Chronos, Mnemnosyne erased my court and my memories. It took Endymion, pardon me, Mamoru dying in front of Usagi to fully remember and for the crystal to form for me to come forth. I thought you were dead... I heard you died from Beryl and..."

"I know..."

Tears began to pour from Serenity's eyes and her shoulders quivered and shook, "I was so selfish, I took my own life not knowing... But the thought of not having you near me hurt so..." She tilted his head up and gave a watery smile, "But now I'm strong enough to know that it's not too late..."

Alucard looked at them clearing his throat, Serenity turned around and a bright red blush crossed her cheeks. Throwing his head back in laughter, Alucard smiled, "It is refreshing to see my father so relaxed, but shouldn't we repair the city and return the citizens back to full health?"

A serious look crossed Serenity's face as she nodded, "Tonight is supposed to be a full moon, it will help me greatly. We should get some rest..."

After some well deserved rest, Alucard arose and looked around. His father and Serenity were gone. Running up stairs he looked out a open door and he saw a white light wash over the city, plants were regrowing and he heard the cacophony of human voices from below them in the city. His father was behind Serenity holding her as she slumped back into his arms.

A soft womans voice came from beside him, "Trevor. I know she isn't me, but she is a genuinely good person. Sweet as honey and a very good listener. I think that's why your father became attracted to her after my passing, was because of those two reasons and that she made him laugh."

Alucard looked beside him at his mothers apparition, "Mother... You approve of her?"

A nod came from Marie's spectral form, "Very much so. She may not know how to cook well, but she has a love for teaching. I haven't seen him this happy since that night on the moon where they lay together. She knows how tempermental he can be and she can get just as tempermental as he. But he really needs to work on his dancing."

Laughter emitted from both Marie and Alucard as they watched the man formerly known as Gabriel Belmont, now the Dracul or Dracula as many knew him as now, take a misstep, whether intentional or not and fall to the ground taking a laughing Moon Princess with him. Satan was vanquished and Chaos was gone for the present time, Fate and Destiny had reunited two star crossed lovers. Life, well eternal life was wonderful and held purpose for the immortals.


End file.
